


Inquisition Drabble

by noobquisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Some Fluff, at some point, dunno mate, gonna get some dorian lovin in here too, just lots of yelling, planning on some sexy time, so look out in the future i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobquisition/pseuds/noobquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories I write from time to time, none of them much longer than a page or 2 on Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are A Part Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Found a real great prompt blog on Tumblr the other day so I decided to give a few of them a try.
> 
> Prompt #1- You are a part of this

Cassandra barged into Lavellan’s quarters, a scowl on her face.

“Inquisitor? I need to speak with you.”

Lavellan allowed the fire in her palm to disperse and looked up at the Seeker lazily, raising an eyebrow in question.

Cassandra scowled at her. “We need to discuss some of your actions and treatment of the people around Skyhold.”

Lavellan rolled her eyes. “Oh, this should be good. What did you want me to do? Allow them to continue calling me the ‘Herald of Andraste’? Your prophet means nothing to me.”

Cassandra slammed her hand down on the table in the middle of the Inquisitors room and glared at Lavellan.“This isn't just about how you've been handling the new title. This is about your blatant disregard of the feelings or those around you. Normally this wouldn't be a problem with me but considering you called the Countess a ‘flea ridden Shemlen, that couldn't bathe herself if she didn't have her elven slaves to aid her-”

Lavellan snorted. “It’s true! She was so ditsy she would have refused to fill the tub lest her nails get chipped.”

“This is no laughing matter, Inquisitor.” Cassandra sneered. “We need these alliances and you seem to be making it your personal goal to destroy every one of them.”

Lavellan scowled. “I never signed up for this job, you know. I never wanted this fancy title or a fucking glowing hand.”

“It doesn’t matter whether you want it or not. You have it, you are the Inquisitor and it is your job to lead this Inquisition. You are a part of this team and I will not allow you to tear it down.”

Lavellan stood from her bed, fists clenched. “I never wanted to be a part of this stupid team! I never asked for this Seeker. I’m Dalish! I’m not meant to be here, working with you _filthy Shems_ and leading a fucking army to fight some psycho Darkspawn Magister! _I want to go home!_ ”

Cassandra’s hands were in fists by the time the inquisitor finished, both of the women were breathing heavily, chests heaving up and down. The sound of footsteps came from the door and moments after it creaked open, revealing a mess of shaggy blonde hair and the pointed ears of an elf.

“Inquisitor? I am sorry to interrupt but I wish to speak with you about a matter regarding Cole.” Solas’ voice drifted into the room, his slight accent easing the Inquisitor and Cassandra both. The two women backed down and Cassandra stood back, still eyeing Lavellan wearily.

The Inquisitor nodded in Solas’s direction, not breaking eye contact with Cassandra.“It’s alright. Solas, Cole, come on in. Me and the Seeker were just finishing up.”

“Right,” Said Cassandra. “we will continue this at a later date, Inquisitor.”

Lavellan sighed and broke eye contact, running a hand through her short hair. “Oh, I’ve no doubt about that.”

 

 


	2. I'm Not Good At This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan attempts to court solas in traditional Dalish fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found another nice prompt and I wanted to write something sort of sweet, so here you go!
> 
> Prompt #2- I'm not good at this

The smell was gods awful.

It wafted into Solas’ study as he read and his nose crinkled up in disgust. He had marked the page in his book, slowly stood from his place on the floor and walked to the door of the tower, apprehensive but curious. He had expected some sort of prank from the blonde elf, Sera, perhaps some strange concoction she had thrown together to stink up the entire place. What he did not expect to find was the carcass of a deer laying on his doorstep and a not-so-sneaky Inquisitor just about to jump over the battlements and make her escape. He called her name and she froze, her head turning around slowly and she gave him an awkward smile.

Lavellan slowly climbed back off the side of the battlements and tucked her hands behind her back, all the while staring at the ground looking as though she wished it would just swallow her whole.

“Care to explain this?” Solas asked, gesturing to the deceased animal laying in front of his door with an amused smile.

Lavellan muttered something under her breath and blushed.

Solas smiled wider. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, could you repeat that?”

She scowled at the elven man in front of her. “You know what it is, shut up.”

Solas chuckled. “No, I don’t think I do. You'll have to explain it to me.”

“You’re going to make me say it aren't you?”

Solas smirked. “Say what, my dear Inquisitor?”

Lavellan scowled at the ground in front of her and scratched at the inside of her elbow, a nervous habit picked up after years of awkward situations. “I wish... I wish to c-court you.” She forced it out, voice barely audible. “It’s Dalish tradition, when we wish to.. court someone we must bring them the carcass of an animal we hunted ourselves to show our intentions.” She shot a glare at Solas. “But you already knew all of that.”

Solas smiled and began strolling towards Lavellan. “I did, but it was nice to hear you say it nonetheless”

Lavellan’s blush deepened, spreading to the tips of her ears and she crossed her arms in front of her, moving front foot to foot awkwardly.

“So... you wish to court me? Am I correct?” Solas asked, a small smile on his face as he continued to make his way towards the fidgeting woman in front of him.

“Yeah...”

“You know, you could have just asked instead of dropping a deer on my doorstep. It is going to take a while to clean that up.” Solas reached Lavellan and stood in front her, pale eyes shining in amusement. She let out an exasperated breath.

“I’m not good at this stuff ok? Now will you let me court you or not? Cause if not I need to make my escape quickly to save myself from further embarrassment.”

Solas smiled and cupped her cheek, bring her head up to look at him and not the floor. Her eyes widened at his proximity and she let out a squeak.

“I suppose,” he said softly “that I could allow this courtship.”

Lavellan let out a breath and placed her hand on his hip, moving closer so that there bodies were barely a hairs width away. “Thank the gods, otherwise this could have been a heck of a lot more mortifying than it already was.”


End file.
